Se Busca Dragón
by LibrosVoladores
Summary: Hagrid quiere un dragón a toda costa y Hades está dispuesto a darle uno a cambio de algo. Este fic participa para el reto: "Disney is coming!" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer**:Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowing y todos los personajes de Hércules pertenecen a Disney. _Este fic participa para el reto: "Disney is coming!" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

><p>Eran pocos los lugares de Reino Unido donde Hagrid podía encontrar los artilugios necesarios para cuidar a sus "<em>adorables mascotas"<em> (o incluso encontrar a las mismas) y este era uno de ellos. El callejón estaba casi vacío, la luz del sol se iba apagando poco a poco y la palabra "PELIGRO" estaba escrita en cada rincón; se alegró de que fueran pocas las personas que se encontraban allí porque, si bien no era la primera vez que recurría el lugar, era la primera vez que iba a buscar algo que, para la ley mágica, estaba prohibido.

Había preguntado discretamente en todas las tabernas de Inglaterra: donde podía encontrar un _pequeño e indefenso_ huevo de dragón, muchos esquivaron la pregunta y otros no sabían nada al respecto, casi se había resignado en encontrar alguien que lo ayudara hasta que hace dos semanas encontró un mago en una pequeña taberna y le confesó algo borracho donde podría llegar a encontrar uno.

-No creo que haya un lugar en Inglaterra donde encuentres una lagartija- le dijo el viejo mago entre tragos -pero existe una tienda en el callejón Knockturn, el dueño es algo... excéntrico, pero si alguien puede encontrar lo que buscas, es él.

No fue difícil encontrar la tienda porque, a diferencias de los otros locales, tenía muchas ventanas y de adentro salía mucha iluminación.

-La dificultad está en entrar en él- le advirtió el viejo -pero con una simple solución, si es que tienes lo necesario.

En la entrada se encontraba un hombre, seguramente el hombre más viejo que había visto Hagrid en toda su vida, no tenía ni un solo cabello en su cabeza, las arrugas eran tantas que era difícil encontrar sus ojos o su boca y sus harapos parecían más viejas y sucias que las de un elfo.

Cuando el semigigante se acercó a la puerta, el vigilante se interpuso en su camino y estiró su mano con la palma hacia arriba (como lo había predicho el hombre de la taberna), Hagrid rápidamente le entregó una moneda algo vieja y muy gastada que pudo conseguir con mucho esfuerzo hace dos días atrás, el hombre la recibió y con lentitud se movió dejándolo entrar.

La tienda no tenía una gran variedad de objetos, en realidad solamente había repisas llenas de cajas de distintos tamaños, pero lo que más se podía encontrar allí eran chimeneas, de distintos tamaños, colores, formas y todas estaban prendidas. Hagrid pensó que se quedaría ciego si mantenía abierto los ojos por más tiempo o en su defecto moriría deshidratado por el calor.

-¿Hola?- la voz del guardabosques era tímida pero fuerte - ¿hay alguien aquí?

-Por tu tamaño te va a costar el triple, querido- las palabras se atropellaban para ver quien salía primero de la boca de su locutor -No todos los días vemos a alguien de tu tamaño por aquí.

-¿Mi tamaño?- la pregunta de Hagrid fue dirigida al vacío ya que no encontraba al dueño de la voz- ¿Que tiene que ver mi tamaño con el costo?

-Bueno- dijo un hombre saliendo de unas de los cajones que se encontraba a la derecha de Hagrid, no parecía tener más de 35 años de cabello castaño, vestía un traje negro y miraba al gigante con una sonrisa que Hagrid hubiera confundido con amabilidad si no fuera por sus dientes puntiagudos -Los ataúdes grandes requieren tiempo y mucho dinero.

-No estoy aquí por un ataúd, estoy aquí por ... - Hagrid dudo un momento antes de continuar la oración - por algo especial, algo muy especial.

-Por supuesto ¿Quién querría cavar una tumba de tu tamaño? las urnas son un poquitín más caras, pero si quieres algo más compacto es tu solución al problema- .

-Si… bueno… eso sería... lo más conveniente en mi caso pero… ¡NO! ¡Eso no es lo que estoy buscando!- los nervios de Hagrid iban aumentando, si se había equivocado de lugar y le preguntaba al hombre por un dragón tendría un boleto directo a Azkaban-, estoy buscando a alguien llamado... Hades- el nombre salió apenas como un susurro pero el dueño del lugar lo entendió bien -me dijeron que él puede conseguir lo que estoy buscando- la sonrisa del dueño se ensanchó y sus cejas se levantaron hasta casi tocar su cabello, a Hagrid le pareció la cara más espeluznante que haya visto nunca.

-¡Oh! y me puede decir: ¿Por qué tardó tanto en decir eso? Vamos- el hombre con un resoplido se dirigió hasta una puerta al fondo de lugar y desapareció, Hagrid dudo en ir, _tal vez es una trampa_ pensó, pero en verdad quería un dragón, por lo que sus pies hicieron caso al corazón ante la razón.

Cuando cruzó la puerta el guardabosque soltó un suspiro de alivio ya que supo que estaba en lugar correcto, la parte trasera de la tienda no se parecía en nada con la otra parte, tenía todo lo que un lugar respetable no debería tener, objetos que derrochaba una mala espina por donde uno lo viera, cosas que ni el mismo Hagrid podía identificar.

-¡Bienvenido!- dijo con mucho dramatismo -mi nombre es Hades y este es mi bazar- Por un momento Hagrid pensó que era una persona completamente distinta con la que estaba hablando hace un momento ya que su cabello castaño se había transformado en un azul eléctrico y su vestuario había cambiado radicalmente de un traje negro a ¿Una toga negra? pero su rápida forma de hablar hizo que se diera cuenta que se trataba del mismo hombre - Dígame ¿Cuál es su nombre? y ¿Qué lo trajo a mi pequeña morada?

-Su pelo es azul- fue la única respuesta de Hagrid.

-Si, si, si ya se que es azul, usted entiende- dijo algo exasperado y moviendo las manos para todas las direcciones posibles- los pro y contras de ser un metamorfo. Ahora, sigamos en el asunto y conteste a mi pregunta.

-Mi nombre es Greg- con antelación Hagrid había pensado en no decir su nombre por las consecuencias que esto podría acarrear a Dumbledore, ya que él era quien lo había contratado de guardabosque -y estoy aquí porque busco un… un dragón.

-Aaaahhh un amante de los especímenes raros, me gusta y de qué tipo de Dragón estamos hablando.

El semigigante no pedía mucho, se conformaría con un dragón de cualquier especie o incluso aceptaría un híbrido. Hagrid soñaba con un Vipertooth peruano, Opaleye de las Antípodas o un Bola de Fuego Chino, los Ironbelly Ucranianos era muy grande y eso sería una dificultad para esconderlo en el Bosque Prohibido pero no lo miraría con mal ojo si llegasen a tener un de estos.

-Bueno, no soy nada quisquilloso- dijo algo tímido -con cualquier huevo de dragón me conformo.

-Tal vez tenga un par que te puedan interesar pero esa no es la cuestión, verdad mi querido... Greg- el nombre salió forzado, como si no creyera que ese fuera su nombre - la pregunta es ¿Con qué piensas pagar un huevo de dragón?

Esa era la gran pregunta, sabía que un dragón le iba a salir caro desde el primer momento y también sabía que no tenía esa cantidad, por lo que su solución era hacer un intercambio. Solamente esperaba que Hades pudiera acceder a uno.

-Bueno, yo no tengo mucho dinero en mi bóveda…- "_si es que tuviera una bóveda_" reflexionó -pero pensé que tal vez le gustaría hacer un intercambio.

-Un intercambio ¿Y que puedes tener que yo no tenga?

-Bueno, tengo... yo...

-¡NADA!- lo interrumpió con un grito -Greg no tiene nada que me pueda interesar, en cambio Rubeus Hagrid el guardabosque de Hogwarts podría tener un par de cosillas que podría querer.

Al escuchar esto Hagrid se quedó mudo, toda su vida pasó por sus ojos, estaba seguro que Hades lo enviaría directo Azkaban. Pensó en su querido director y en lo mal que hablarían de él cuando se enteraran, pensó en su hermano que no tendría quien lo cuidara cuando el se fuera.

-¿Co-como adivinó?- tartamudeo.

-Mi querido eclipse, no hay muchos semigigantes en el mundo mágico que le guste las criaturas exóticas- delataba su exasperación en su tono de voz -. En fin, ahora hablemos del intercambio, por suerte para tí yo ya pensé por los dos- su sonrisa lúgubre se mostró por su cara de nuevo y sus palabras parecían tan bien ensayadas que hicieron pensar a Hagrid que tal vez ese encuentro ya estaba en los planes de Hades con antelación -Se de buena fuente que tienes un peludo amigo en el bosque prohibido, un amigo con ocho patas.

-No- entendió al instante de quien estaba hablando -, no te daré a Aragog, el es mi amigo. Lo crié desde que era un adolescente.

-Porsupuesto, porsupuesto- las manos parecían bailar cada vez que hablaba más rápido- no quiero que me entregues a él, pero se que tiene muchos hijos, tantos que ni siquiera se daría cuenta que falta algunos de ellos.

Hagrid se quedó mudo y por un momento dudo en responder: Hades tenía razón sobre Aragog, y él en verdad quería un dragón; pero al final lealtad Hufflepuff ganó su discusión interna y se negó a entregar a los hijos de Aragog.

-Oh bueno, es una lastima- Hades no parecía para nada afectado con su decisión- en fin, la negociación terminó aquí.

-Puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa, soy muy fuerte puedo trabajar unos días para usted o algo, lo que sea.

-¿Lo que sea?- preguntó Hades.

-Si- contesto con miedo -cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, hay algo que podrías hacer por mi- la voz volvió a su habitual tono agudo -, perdí algo hace muchas decadas atras, era algo importante que le pertenecía a mi querido hermano.

-¿Hermano?.

-Si, mi hermano mayor. Veras, cuanto tú eras apenas un pequeño gigante yo estudiaba en Hogwart junto con mis cuatro queridos hermanos: Zeus, el valiente Gryffindor; Poseidón, el inteligente Ravenclaw; Hera y Deméter las trabajadoras Hufflepuff- Hades no dejaba de hacer suspiros mientras nombraba a sus hermanos, pero Hagrid no le dijo nada al respecto- Esta de más decir que el astuto Slytherin era yo.

-Eso esta bien- dijo Hagrid luego de que todo se quedara en silencio por unos minutos -pero ¿que tiene que ver eso con lo que tengo que entregarle?.

-Ahí viene esa parte- Hades lo calló con un movimiento de su mano -Mi hermano Zeus y yo éramos muy unidos antes de que comenzar Hogwarts pero la rivalidad que había entre nuestras casas crearon muchas discusiones entre nosotros. El y sus amigos no paraban jugarme… bromas.

-¿Que… tipo... de bromas?- Hagrid no estaba seguro que esa fuera una buena pregunta pero no sabía qué más decir.

-Bromas inofensivas, como tirarme de la escoba mientras jugamos quidditch, lanzarme hechizos por los pasillos, ¡Agregar ingredientes peligrosos a mis pócimas! DECIRLE A MI QUERIDA PERSÉFONE QUE LA ENGAÑABA CON OTRA, lo que era cierto, pero él NO DEBERÍA HABERSE METIDO EN MI RELACIÓN - a esta altura la voz de Hades era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el callejón, su cabello se había tornado en un rojo intenso y en sus ojos se podía ver el infierno mismo-

-Pero eso paso hace mucho ¿verdad? Seguramente su hermano está arrepentido por lo que hizo- dijo despacio, con miedo de recibir su ira.

-si, claro, claro, me calmo, ya estoy calmado- su voz y iban volviendo a su estado natural mientras sus manos acomodaba su cabello que se restauraba a su azul eléctrico.

-No se ve como un buen hermano- contestó tímido.

-No, para nada. Era muy celoso de que yo fuera el único hijo que heredó el gen metamorfo de nuestro padre. A lo que nos lleva a nuestro acuerdo- Hagrid estaba esperando esa parte - Mi querido hermano tenía un objeto muy preciado, un objeto que él quiere tener de nuevo en sus manos y que yo muy dichosamente se lo devolveré.

-Y usted quiere que yo... lo busque por usted.

-Exacto, Rubeus. Este es el trato, tu vas a Hogwart buscas lo que te pido me lo traes y yo te doy un huevo de dragón, reimos, bailamos, nos abrazamos y todos contentos nos vamos ¿Te parece?.

-Su hermano, Zeus, ¿está al tanto de esto?

-Bueeenooo, naa... pero lo estará- El metamorfo estiro su mano y el semigigante espero un momento antes de estrecharla.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Le había tomado casi una semana encontrar el objeto, se trataba de un simple collar en forma de rayo, pero Hagrid no se dejó engañar, con solo tocar el collar se dio cuenta que no era para nada simple. Estaba escondido en una sala en Hogwart, una que nunca había estado antes: La sala de los menesteres. Hades le había explicado paso por paso para poder encontrarlo pero no fue para nada fácil con tantas cosas que había allí adentro.

El intercambio final se iba a realizar en el bosque prohibido a media noche, pero ya habían pasado varias horas del horario acordado y Hagrid continuaba esperando sin que nadie apareciera, las primeras luces del sol se mostraban en el cielo cuando el guardabosque desistió, ya estaba visualizado la cabaña cuando frente a él aparecieron otros seres.

-Si el amo se entera que no encontramos el lugar nos convertirá en gusanos.

Se trataba de dos elfos que discutiendo, Hagrid pensó que nunca vio algo tan discorde en su vida, había visto elfos antes pero estos eran muy distintos. Usualmente los elfos eran criaturas dociles y calladas pero estos dos hablaban demasiado, otra diferencia era que uno de ellos era el doble de alimentado que cualquier otro.

-¿Quienes son?

Los dos elfos miraron a Hagrid por primera vez y sus caras de preocupación cambió a una más contenta.

-Es él, Pena- dijo el elfo más flaco señalando a Hagrid.

-¿Es usted Rubeus Hagrid, señor?

-Si, él mismo, pero ¿Quienes son ustedes?.

Cuando los elfos recibieron la aprobación el más flaco desapareció.

-¿Donde se fue el otro elfo? ¿Como saben mi nombre?

-Perdone, señor Hagrid, mi nombre es Pena. Mi hermano Pánico fue en busca de nuestra parte del intercambio. Nos mandó nuestro amo, Hades, para hacer el intercambio con usted.

El guardián del bosque se alegró al escuchar esto y sacó lo que los elfos vinieron a buscar.

-Este es el…- Hagrid fue interrumpido por la vuelta del elfo, pero esta vez no vino solo, llegó con una criatura diferente a la que estaba esperando ¿Un perro de tres cabezas? El animal le llegaba por la cadera parecía que no tuviera muchos días de vida, estaba muy inquieto y olfateaba por todos lados.

-Muy bien, señor Hagrid, Pánico trajo a su perro con tres cabezas.

-Oh... bueno es muy... lindo pero no era ese el trato… el trato era…- Paro en la mitad de la oración cuando sintió unos dientes morder en su bolsillo- ¿Tienes un muy buen olfato verdad hermosa criatura?- Hagrid sacó un poco de carne de su bolsillo, que le pertenecía a su perro, y le dió al animal, mientras acariciaba una de las cabezas y otra mordisqueaba su brazo- ¿Eres hermoso, verdad? Muy hermoso

-Se llama Fluffy, señor, pero puede cambiarle el nombre si usted quiere. Solo tiene que entregar el collar a Panico, señor.

Hagrid miró a Panico, quien era el que le estaba hablando y luego miró al dulce animal que tenía comiendo de su mano. Sabía que en algún lugar en el futuro recordaría ese momento como uno de sus tantos desaciertos pero no le importó porque el pequeño Fluffy ya había ganado su corazón.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¡Lo único que les pedí fue alimentar a Fluffy y entregar el dragón!- gritó enojado Hades.

-¡Lo sentimos amo! Pena/Pánico somos gusanos, asquerosos gusanos.

-Si, si, si lo se. La pregunta es ¿Donde esta mi collar?- Los elfos entregaron el collar -Si, creo que ya es hora de hacer una pequeña visita a mi querido hermano.

Pena y Panico salieron de la habitación de su amo, algo preocupados con lo que escucharon. No sobre Zeus, sino sobre Fluffy, el hijo de Cerbero.

-¿El amo dijo alimentar a Fluffy y entregar el dragon?- dijo Pánico asustado mientras caminaba por todo el pasillo -. El amo no estará contento cuando se entere.

-Si... si es que se entera- le contestó Pena.

-Por supuesto que el amo se enterara, ¿como no….?- se calló cuando entendió las palabras de su hermano sonrió- bien dicho.

* * *

><p>Cuando leí el reto sabía desde el primer momento que iba a escribir sobre algún villano de Disney por que siempre me gustaron más que los mismo protagonistas (exceptuando a Mulan, ella gana a todos) pero no estaba seguro cual villano utilizar. La idea surgió gracias a Fluffy y Cerbero (el perro de tres cabeza de la película de Hércules) y de como Hagrid pudo haber conseguido un animal tan mitológico como este.<p>

Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
